Danger Zone
by Mimilarson
Summary: When Ziva gets held hostage by a serial rapist and killer, and raped and almost murdered by him, the team must help her with dealing with the physical and emotional damage. Please review, but be gentle, it is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

"Ziva go into the bathroom and lock the door, now! I will open the door, and if he has heard something you can jump out the window. I on the other hand will be fine. He doesn't even want me, plus I have my gun, now go!" Tony whispered quickly and urgently.

"Okay…" Ziva nodded as she ran into the bathroom.

Tony took a deep breath and opened the door. Michael was there, his face red and the veins in his neck pulsing visibly. "You shouldn't have ever messed with me!" He shouted.

"Ziva, he knows, RUN." Tony shouted just as Michael about made a grab for him. But then he started towards the bathroom instead. Tony ran after him franticly, but he was too late. Michael grabbed Ziva and jumped out the window. Of course, Tony followed them. He could hear Ziva's shrill scream echoing inside of him. Then unexpectedly his phone rang. It was Gibbs.

"Tony, where the hell is Ziva! She isn't answering her cell."

"Boss, Michael figured us out. He took her."

"Where'd he go?'

"Um… I last saw them on Victory St. and 9th avenue, I lost them after that."

"Shit."

"I'm really sorry boss."

"Don't apologize, it is a sign of weakness."

And he hung up.

BACK AT THE NCIS OFFICE

"Boss, I am tracking Ziva's cell phone, but I am not getting any signals" McGee said.

"Okay, well then get one, God Damn it McGee."

"Yes, Boss"

IN ABBY'S LABORATORY

"Abs, I need you to test this DNA through the system and see if you have any matches. Okay?" he said handing her a high caffeine drink.

"Of course Gibbs, can I ask what it is?" she asked in her happy go lucky childish voice.

"Ziva was taken by Michael, and this is the only DNA that we have of his. I need to know his record."

"W-What!? Ziva was taken. When? How? Ziva is bad ass! God Gibbs, you gotta find her or I… I don't know what I'd do without Ziva!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I fell the same way." sighed Gibbs, pulling Abby into a big hug.

BACK WITH ZIVA

She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She could also feel the gun against her head. They were in some kind of where house, and Michael was shouting at her, about how she didn't deserve to live. She felt him push her to the ground and rape her. She tried not to cry, she really did. Because woman like Ziva don't cry, it is a sign of weakness. But the tears fell anyways. She felt helpless and alone. She just kept on praying that someone would save her before it was too late.

NCIS HEADQUARTERS

"Boss, I found the trace on Ziva's cell phone!" shouted McGee, proud of himself.

"Are you waiting for me to ask where it is?" Gibbs asked

"No, sorry sir. Um… looks like that old shack on 5th street." he explained.

"Good work McGee. Come on Tony your coming with me."

AT THE WAREHOUSE

"Tony go around back, I'll go through the front." Gibbs whispered.

"Got it boss."

Gibbs went through the front and saw that everything was clear, then all of a sudden he heard a gunshot from the other side of the ware house. Thinking the worst, he ran in the direction of the BANG. What he saw when he got there, was a sight he wish he never would have seen. Ziva was on the ground, only half way clothed. Tony was pointing his gun at Michael, and Michael Vice Versa. When he got there everybody froze. Michael, who was taken by surprise, was shot instantly by Gibbs. At that Gibbs and Tony ran toward a lifeless Ziva. Although Tony had always wanted to see Ziva naked, in these circumstances, all he could wish for is that he didn't have to.

"Wake up Ziva…" cried Tony "Come on wake up."

Then she did. She opened her eyes slightly, very slightly, but she still did none the less. Tony and Gibbs both sighed a sigh of relief. But it wasn't over yet. Ziva had a long and emotional recovery ahead of her.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Thanx for being nice to me! After this part of the story, it goes back to where we were at the very beginning where Ziva was being put in an ambulance, just so your not confused. Thank you again for the few people that reviewed!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziva go into the bathroom and lock the door, now! I will open the door, and if he has heard something you can jump out the window. I on the other hand will be fine. He doesn't even want me, plus I have my gun, now go!" Tony whispered quickly and urgently.

"Okay…" Ziva nodded as she ran into the bathroom.

Tony took a deep breath and opened the door. Michael was there, his face red and the veins in his neck pulsing visibly. "You shouldn't have ever messed with me!" He shouted.

"Ziva, he knows, RUN." Tony shouted just as Michael about made a grab for him. But then he started towards the bathroom instead. Tony ran after him franticly, but he was too late. Michael grabbed Ziva and jumped out the window. Of course, Tony followed them. He could hear Ziva's shrill scream echoing inside of him. Then unexpectedly his phone rang. It was Gibbs.

"Tony, where the hell is Ziva! She isn't answering her cell."

"Boss, Michael figured us out. He took her."

"Where'd he go?'

"Um… I last saw them on Victory St. and 9th avenue, I lost them after that."

"Shit."

"I'm really sorry boss."

"Don't apologize, it is a sign of weakness."

And he hung up.

BACK AT THE NCIS OFFICE

"Boss, I am tracking Ziva's cell phone, but I am not getting any signals" McGee said.

"Okay, well then get one, God Damn it McGee."

"Yes, Boss"

IN ABBY'S LABORATORY

"Abs, I need you to test this DNA through the system and see if you have any matches. Okay?" he said handing her a high caffeine drink.

"Of course Gibbs, can I ask what it is?" she asked in her happy go lucky childish voice.

"Ziva was taken by Michael, and this is the only DNA that we have of his. I need to know his record."

"W-What!? Ziva was taken. When? How? Ziva is bad ass! God Gibbs, you gotta find her or I… I don't know what I'd do without Ziva!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I fell the same way." sighed Gibbs, pulling Abby into a big hug.

BACK WITH ZIVA

She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She could also feel the gun against her head. They were in some kind of where house, and Michael was shouting at her, about how she didn't deserve to live. She felt him push her to the ground and rape her. She tried not to cry, she really did. Because woman like Ziva don't cry, it is a sign of weakness. But the tears fell anyways. She felt helpless and alone. She just kept on praying that someone would save her before it was too late.

NCIS HEADQUARTERS

"Boss, I found the trace on Ziva's cell phone!" shouted McGee, proud of himself.

"Are you waiting for me to ask where it is?" Gibbs asked

"No, sorry sir. Um… looks like that old shack on 5th street." he explained.

"Good work McGee. Come on Tony your coming with me."

AT THE WAREHOUSE

"Tony go around back, I'll go through the front." Gibbs whispered.

"Got it boss."

Gibbs went through the front and saw that everything was clear, then all of a sudden he heard a gunshot from the other side of the ware house. Thinking the worst, he ran in the direction of the BANG. What he saw when he got there, was a sight he wish he never would have seen. Ziva was on the ground, only half way clothed. Tony was pointing his gun at Michael, and Michael Vice Versa. When he got there everybody froze. Michael, who was taken by surprise, was shot instantly by Gibbs. At that Gibbs and Tony ran toward a lifeless Ziva. Although Tony had always wanted to see Ziva naked, in these circumstances, all he could wish for is that he didn't have to.

"Wake up Ziva…" cried Tony "Come on wake up."

Then she did. She opened her eyes slightly, very slightly, but she still did none the less. Tony and Gibbs both sighed a sigh of relief. But it wasn't over yet. Ziva had a long and emotional recovery ahead of her.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Thanx for being nice to me! After this part of the story, it goes back to where we were at the very beginning where Ziva was being put in an ambulance, just so your not confused. Thank you again for the few people that reviewed!!! **


End file.
